The present invention disclosed herein relates to image processing of optical imaging medical equipment, and more particularly, to an optical imaging system using multiple light sources and a driving control method thereof.
Typically in order to find a location of a target, a fluorescence imaging technology which images a fluorescence signal output after injecting a fluorescence substance is widely used.
The fluorescence imaging technology is a technique which images a light emitted after exciting fluorescence materials in a body by using a high energy ray. When the fluorescence imaging technology is applied to a human body, changes of cells inside and outside the body can be observed in a non-invasively manner in real time. Accordingly, the fluorescence imaging technology is used in various researches on a human body and diagnoses on diseases.
Such a fluorescence imaging technology has recently evolved into a level of obtaining and imaging fluorescence in a near-infrared region in order to obtain an image for a point deep inside the object's body by raising penetrance, in addition to obtaining and imaging fluorescence in an ultraviolet range or a visible ray range.
Tracking a target is easy in a fluorescence imaging system. However, a fluorescence signal is greatly affected by surrounding lights, because it is relatively weak compared to a general signal. Accordingly, since a dark environment is necessary for fluorescence-imaging, there is the limitation in that sufficient lights are not provided for operation.
In addition to observation for a shape of an object in order to figure out a precise location of a target in the object, a technology for processing a fluorescence image is necessary for precisely confirming the location of the target, while providing an optimal operation environment.